


Son of a Hero

by Enderqueen300



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AKira is Aizawa's kid, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Family Fluff, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Original Character(s), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Persona 5 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderqueen300/pseuds/Enderqueen300
Summary: Akira Kurusu-Aizawa, He was the son of pro hero Shota Aizawa or EraserHead. He gets sent to Tokyo to deal with his probation though his dad shows up at random times to check on him. What happens when he starts figuring out about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Aizawa Shouta, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I am addicted to persona 4 and 5 at the moment so here we go!
> 
> I will try to update more than I do my other story but no promises! D:
> 
> This is kinda old and constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome!

Akira stared at his dad in awe. He had just gotten back from court and was now on probation. He got kicked out of his high school and now his dad Shota Aizawa was sending him to Tokyo to the only school that would accept him and his criminal record. He figured this would be best. A hero shouldn’t have a son that now has a criminal record around.

Akira looked at his dad who was laying on the couch with their cat Midnight and Hoshi. He was looking at his son with a tired look on his face.

“You tried to do the right thing Akira… you tried to be the hero and society came back and punished you for it.” Aizawa said, looking at his son. “I don’t want to send you to Tokyo but that is the only school that will take you unless Nezu listens and allows you into the school though it’s unlikely.”He said causing Akira to sigh deeply as he flopped onto the couch next to his dad.

“I hate corrupted adults,” Akira mumbled into the couch as his dad chuckled a bit and hummed.

“So do I Akira… Now go pack. I will take you to Lablanc tomorrow seeing as it’s the weekend.” Aizawa said. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” He said, ruffling Akira’s hair before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Akira sighed deeply before looking at the ceiling thinking. Maybe this would be a good thing? Maybe this would be the chance to make friends and he wouldn’t be alone like normal. He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts  before getting up and heading to his room to pack with the 2 cats following after him.

After an hour, dinner was done and Akira was all packed for tomorrow. Akira walked out of his room with the cats on both of his shoulders. He walked to the Kitchen and the cats hopped onto their seats where Aizawa put their food. Akira sat down in his normal seat as Aizawa set Raman down in front of him. He hummed and mumbled a small thanks before he began to eat.

“Okay Akira, The highschool you will be attending is Shojin Academy.” Aizawa started looking at his son who looked up with a noodle in his mouth. “You better not cause trouble for your teachers and you better not mess with the other students,” Aizawa added, sending a look to his son who nodded.

“I won’t cause problems dad… and I will try to stay out of people’s business,” Akira mumbled. “But if I see someone getting picked on I won’t hesitate to help.”He said looking up at his dad who was smiling at him.

“I know you won’t and I won’t blame you… Just be careful I don’t want to bail you out of juvie.” Aizawa said rolling his eyes as Akira chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry dad, I will try not to do anything too bad.” Akira said as he finished eating and stood up. “I’m heading to my room, see you in the morning, dad.” He said before heading to his room with the cats following close behind him. 

Akira sighed softly as he walked in and looked around his room. It was organized and tidy with the only thing being a mess was his tinker table he used to make tools and support items. On the other side of his room were a lot of plants that looked healthy thanks to him taking good care of them. His bed was a hanging bed that looked like a hammock with plain blankets and pillows on it. He sighed and looked at his bag that was packed and by the door before going to his bed. He sighed and looked at the cats that hopped into bed with him. He hummed a bit before he slowly began to fall asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Aizawa head to Tokyo so Akira can start his probation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Aizawa and Akira sat in Aizawa’s car on their way to Tokyo. Akira was staring out the window lost in thought before looking at his dad wondering what he was thinking about all of this. He sighed a bit before looking back out the window watching buildings pass. He was curious as to what Lablanc might be like and the school.

After a long drive Aizawa and Akira made it to Shibuya. It was very busy once they parked seeing as they had to take a train to get to the cafe. Akira sat next to his dad in the cramped train compartment. He sighed and glanced around and paused once he heard about a detective in training over some girl’s phone. He listened carefully and picked up on the gossip around the area before sighing.

Soon the train reached their stop and Aizawa and Akira got off the train with little to no trouble. Akira glanced around in awe before looking at his phone. He blinked a bit seeing a strange app on his phone. He blinked a bit and tapped it and watched as everything around him froze even his dad. He glanced around some more and saw blue flames on the other side of the area and watched as it got bigger and seemed to have eyes. He blinked and it was gone and everyone was moving around again.

Akira was frozen in his spot. What was that? Was he going insane? He shook his head and held onto his head as he glanced around. Sure enough everything seemed like it  was before time froze. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face before seeing the concerned look Aizawa gave him that he just returned with a smile.

They walk for a while and soon reach a cafe that was tucked in an alleyway. He looked over the building and took note of the area. THe cafe was right across from a bathhouse and there seemed to be a local clinic close by. He hummed a bit and looked at the cafe again wondering who ran the place and why they allowed him to stay there.

“Come on Akira, we don’t have all day.” Aizawa said, rolling his eyes as his son took note of his surroundings. “I need to introduce you to the owner then you can unpack.”He said, opening the door and walking in causing Akira to quickly follow behind his dad.

There was a middle aged man behind the counter and an old man that was probably a customer sitting at a table drinking coffee. The middle aged man looked up and sighed once he saw Aizawa and Akira.

“Right… He was coming today…” The man mumbled sighing deeply before looking at the father and son. “I am Sojiro Sakura and I will be the one taking care of you for the year you are here.”He said, crossing his arms. “Don’t cause trouble and you won’t get kicked out of school and this building.” He said looking over Akira.

“Yes sir…” Akira said looking at his dad curiously. How did Aizawa know this man?

“In case you were wondering about Akira, I know Sojiro from when I was patrolling in the city… I needed coffee and met Sojiro and we got along.”he said, yawning a bit as he looked at his son before looking at Sojiro. “Call me if Akira starts causing trouble.” He said, looking at Akira who had an emotionless face. “Don’t do anything stupid… I’ll be here in 2 weeks to check on you and to make sure you are actually behaving.” Aizawa added, getting a nod in response from Akira. After that Aizawa sighed and left.

Sojiro sighed and glanced at Akira.”Your room is upstairs… it's going to need to be cleaned but you can clean it in your own time.” Sojiro said. “You know the rules stay out of trouble for the year and you should be able to go to U.A. next year.” He said humming a bit.”Now go unpack the cafe is still open.” He said shooing the emotionless male away.

Akira sighed deeply and glanced around the cafe a bit taking in everything that was around him before deciding to head upstairs. Sojiro wasn’t kidding, it was a mess up there and looked like it was used as a storage space. The raven haired male sighed softly and pulled out his phone and earbuds to listen to Mic’s radio show while he cleaned. He started by getting the trash in one area and separating the books and other things that seemed useful and put them near the desk he could probably use as a tinker table.

After a few hours the room was rid of trash and everything was organized. It was still dusty and bland looking but Akira figured he would dust and scrub the room tomorrow if he had the time to. At the moment he was sitting at the desk that was now clean. He was organizing his tools and looking over the scrap metal and loose wires he found while cleaning.

Sojiro came upstairs and looked around the now clean room in shock. He was not expecting the room to look so clean in only a few hours. He figured that Akira would just ignore the mess until he got on his case about it.

“Wow, This room is so clean in only a few hours…” Sojiro hummed and smirked a bit. “Good job kid… Anyway, I  came up here to tell you that we are going to your school tomorrow to introduce you to the principal and your homeroom teacher.” He explained as Akira glanced up and looked at him before nodding in understanding before going back to focusing on whatever he was making.

Sojiro sighed a bit and watched him for a minute trying to understand the younger male. He was curious about him. He didn’t give off any bad vibes and he didn’t seem like a bad kid. His dad was a pro hero for crying out loud! Sojiro sighed and shook his head before heading back downstairs to clean up before closing the Cafe for the night.

Akira glanced at his phone an hour later and saw that it was getting late. He sighed a bit and sent a quick text to his dad telling him goodnight before standing up and going though his box of clothes. He changed quickly and sat on the bed looking through his phone again. He froze when he saw the strange app again and stared at it for a minute before deleting in. He didn’t have time to deal with that, he didn’t want to deal with it. He yawned a bit and laid down wondering what tomorrow would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while since I updated this and for a good reason! I have been very busy and my school blocked this site on my Chromebook so it was harder to copy and paste my work here...
> 
> Anyway new chapters coming up!

The next morning Akira awoke to his phone going off with his alarm. He sighed deeply and sat up slowly. He needed coffee and food. He turned off his alarm and changed into his normal outfit before trying to tame his messy hair with no luck. He sighed a bit and grabbed his bag before heading downstairs. Downstairs he instantly smelled Curry and coffee and smiled a bit as he walked into the main area.

“Good you awake on time.” Sojiro said from behind the counter before motioning in front of him. “I made breakfast… eat quickly or we are going to have to deal with morning traffic.” He said seriously. 

Akira nodded and quickly went to the seat and sat down. He quickly began to eat and hummed in content at the taste. He gave a thumbs-up to Sojiro as he quickly finished eating before starting on the coffee. He almost chugged it before standing up with his bag.

Sojiro mostly ignored him and chuckled a bit at who quickly he ate. He hummed a bit and glanced at the news that was on that was talking about the crashes with the brain-dead people. He sighed a bit as Akira also glanced at the news curiously. He figured that heroes were already looking into it and decided not to worry too much about it.

“Come on… we don't want to deal with morning traffic.” Sojiro hummed walking out from behind the counter. “I’ll drive you today but tomorrow you are going to have to ride the train.” He said seriously getting a nod from Akira before they walked out of the cafe together and went to Sojiro’s car. Akira got in the passenger seat and ignored a comment that Sojiro made about how he normally only let girls sit in the front seat.

He looked out the window and sighed a bit as he put on an earbud and began to listen to Mic’s radio show as he thought. What was this school going to be like? He knew that there would be rumors about him, how could there not be? He was a kid there on probation there were bound to be a few rumors here and there. He sighed knowing this was gonna be a long year with no friends like normal.

Sojirou and Akira talked a bit on the way to the school and after a few minutes, they reached the school. Akira glanced at it and took it in and hummed. It wasn’t as grand as U.A. but then again why would it be? This was just a normal high school for kids who didn’t want to be heros. The raven-haired male sighed a bit and got out of the car with Sojirou.

“Remember the rules,''Sojirou said, sending a look to the raven-haired male that caused said male to roll his eyes and nod. Akira was already getting tired of the reminder of the rules but knew that this was needed. He sighed a bit and followed Sojirou into the building.

Akira glanced around taking everything in. It was a normal school, nothing grand about it. The only noteworthy of it was that the volleyball coach was an Olympic gold medalist. The raven-haired male sighed and glanced around making sure to take in every detail in case he needed to know it. He followed Sojirou through the halls until they reached the office area. They instantly go to meet the principal.

Akira walked into the room and glanced around before spotting the principal and who he assumed was his homeroom teacher. He stood next to Sojirou and silently listened to what they both had to say.

“Good morning, I am your homeroom teacher Sadayo Kawakami.” The teacher said bowing a bit before she mumbled something about not wanting to do this before looking at Akira again. “Here is your school ID.” She said handing Akira a card before accidentally dropping a flyer before quickly picking it up and shoving it in her bag.

Akira raised a brow at her before taking the ID and putting it in his bag. He then focused on the principal as he explained that this was a rare thing that he was thinking of not doing. He blocked out a bit and only focused on what he figured were the importing bits.

After that, he left with Sojirou. He sighed a bit and focused out the window thinking about what his dad was doing with his class at the moment and his cats at home. He shook his head a bit and thought about what would happen tomorrow at school. He hummed a bit and listened to the radio before hearing the news about the train crash that was connected to the incidents. Akira rose a brow and sighed a bit wondering how the heroes were handling this.

A few hours later they reach the Cafe again. Akira got out and hummed a bit as he walked in. Sojirou looked at the time and sighed deeply. Since they were caught in traffic it was later than either figured they would be getting back. Akira thought and hummed a bit before heading to the bathroom.

“Hey kid what are you doing?” Sojirou called but blinked when he saw Akira come back out with cleaning supplies. “Are you going to continue cleaning your room? Well, if you're going to do that can you clean the main area as well?” He asked looking at the raven-haired male.

Akira nodded before heading upstairs to get started on his room. He started sweeping the room making sure to get the dirt and stuff off the floor before he began to mop the area and dust the shelving before putting his box of clothing there and the books he found there as well. He moved the plant that was in the corner closest to the window so it could get a bit of light.

After he was done with his room he headed downstairs and quickly started to clean there. Sojirou was still there making sure everything was still good in the fridge when he saw Akira come back into the main room. He blinked in shock at how fast the kid cleaned. Akira was sweeping making sure to get every last bit of dirt before he began to mop. He hummed softly as he cleaned and soon finished mopping the floor and began to wipe down the tables and counter.

“Wow kid,” Sojirou started before chuckling.”You sure can clean.” He hummed before he glanced at the time. ‘I am going to close up the shop… Make sure you get everything put away and go to bed soon.”He said before leaving the cafe and locking it up.

Akira watched him go before putting everything away. E sighed a bit and looked at the time. He was still wide awake and wanted to work on a few things. He sighed softly and went upstairs to his room and sat at his tinkering desk. He still had a lot of materials and figured he could make a few things just in case. He made a few lockpicks just in case before he yawned. He figured now would be a good time to get some sleep knowing that he was going to have a hell of a day tomorrow.

He got up from his desk and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He sent a quick text to his dad saying goodnight and that he was starting school tomorrow. Aizawa wished him luck and reminded him to not cause trouble even though he was a problem child. Akira ignored that and shut his phone off before putting it on the charger. He yawned again and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ryuji and entering the Metaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 baby! I am on a roll tonight/Morning!
> 
> its 3 a.m. and I am tired but this chapter needs be finished :P

Akira awoke to his alarm and groaned softly. He shut his alarm off and looked through his notifications of hero news before setting his phone to the side so he could get ready for the day. He changed into his uniform and put his fake glasses on before trying to tame his hair once again with no luck. He sighed and grabbed his bag and phone before heading downstairs.

There were already a few people there and Akira ignored them as he glanced at Sojirou as he got a thermos of coffee ready. He handed it to Akira and hummed a bit.

“Your father told me you are as much of a caffeine addict as him… so here.” He said holding the thermos out to the raven-haired male. “And think of it as payback for cleaning the cafe yesterday.” He added before looking at the time. “You should go… the trains are going to be a bit delayed thanks to the crash that happened yesterday.” He said before he got busy with a new customer that walked in.

Akira hummed a bit and nodded before leaving the cafe and heading for the subway. He wondered if there would be any heroes around today that were there to make sure nothing went wrong with the trains today. He hummed hoping there wouldn’t be so that he wouldn’t get recognized and also be known as the kid who was buddy-buddy with heroes. He sighed a bit and soon reached the station.

It was calmer than he thought it would be with just a few students here and there plus only one hero he knew. That hero was Ectoplasm. She was the ghost hero that could speak to the dead and do anything a ghost could do. She was probably there to make sure everyone was safe and that no more crashes happened. Akira ignored her as he got onto the train that would take him to the street the school was on.

After 10 minutes the train reached the station and Akira got off. He left the subway area and paused when he saw the rain. He didn’t have an umbrella but he didn’t care about getting a little wet. He sighed a bit and began to quickly walk to cover. He stood there for a minute looking at his phone to see when the rain would clear up when he heard movement next to him. He glanced up and saw a girl with blond hair and light blue eyes next to him. Sure she was beautiful but he didn’t swine that way. He glanced away once he heard a car starting to pull up.

Akira watched the car for a minute as the window rolled down and the volleyball coach Kamoshida was sitting in the driver's seat. The raven-haired male got a bad vibe off of him and he glared a bit though it wasn’t that noticeable. He didn’t trust this guy.

“Hey! You need a ride?” Kamoshida asked, looking at the girl next to him.

“Sure!” The girl called back but looked a bit sad once she got into the car with him. Akira rose a brow and glared a bit more at the guy. He was worried for the girl but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Kamoshida noticed Akira and hummed a bit before smirking a bit. “Hey, do you need a ride too?” He asked curiously.

Akira shook his head and waved him off. He knew if he got in that car he would do something to the teacher that would mess with his probation.

Kamoshida rose a brow and shrugged a bit. “If you say so… you might want to hurry though school is going to start soon!” He said before driving off. Akira watched him drive off and relaxed a bit and stopped glaring when he heard running behind him. He glanced back and paused a bit when he saw a blond male with brown eyes yelling at the car to stop before stopping next to Akira.

“God Damnit…” The blond mumbled before leaning forward on his knees a bit. He seemed to be in a pit of pain as he rubbed one of his knees a bit. After a minute he straightened up and grumbled about how much he hated that guy before looking at Akira. ‘Hey, you know who that is right?” He asked.

Akira blinked at him before nodding a bit. “Surguru Kamoshida.”He said knowing who that guy was. He glanced in the direction the car went and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long year until he could finally go home and go to the school of his dreams.

The blond nodded and growled a bit. “Yeah him!” He growled obviously annoyed with the male. “He is Shibuya High school’s Volleyball Coach… though I am sure you already know that.” He said before looking over Akira. “Argh! Who does that guy think he is?! It’s like he thinks the school is his castle!” He growled angrily.

Akira felt his phone vibrate and glanced at it. He saw the same strange app and blinked a bit. the app was open and said the location was found. He blinked a bit in confusion before deciding to ignore it for now.

The blond looked at him and rose a brow at him. “Wait… I don’t think I have seen you around before… you must be the new student everyone is talking about… the one there on probation.”He said before shrugging a bit before looking at Akira’s confused face. “Yeah, everyone in the school knows about you and some wacky rumors have already started to pop up about you.” He said before shrugging a bit.”Anyway, I don’t really care about rumors.” He said looking at Akira with a small amused smile. “Oh by the way I am Ryuji Sakamoto.” He said nodding in greeting.

“Akira Aizawa…” Akira said, looking at the male. It was strange he already felt closer to this guy than he did with anyone besides his dad and the heroes he considered his aunts and uncles. He hummed a bit and decided to think about why that was later.

“Nice to meet ya Akira!.” He said before looking at the time.”We should go before we are late… that would be a sucky way to start your first day.” Ryuji said before walking ahead a bit. “Come on, I know a shortcut.” He said, smirking a bit.

Akira rose a brow and glanced at his phone before quickly following after Ryuji. Would this count as his first friend since Shinsou? Maybe. He sighed a bit and glanced around as Ryuji led him down an alleyway. He paused once Ryuji paused.

“What the! I could have sworn that this was the way to the school…” Ryuji mumbled as he looked at the place where the school once stood. Now in its place was a huge castle. It was still the school, it had the sign and everything it just looked like a castle now.

Akira walked up to the castle and blinked a bit. ”It’s the school… see.”He said pointing to the sign that had the school’s name on it. Ryuji looked at the sign and hummed a bit.

“Yeah… it is… but why the hell is it a castle now?” He asked as he walked to the door. “We won’t figure it out if we stand out here… come on let’s go inside.” He hummed as Akira followed Ryuji inside.

Inside flashed from the normal school to the interior of a castle every now and again but the thing that caught Akira's attention was Kamoshida’s painting by the stairs. It was of Kamoshida as a king in nothing but a kingly cape and hot pink underwear with a crown on his head. Akira honestly hated the sight of it.

“Okay, that needs to burn in a fire…” Ryuji said following Akira’s gaze before glancing around the castle-like room. “But this does not look like the school man…” He said before he began to mumble about this being a prank or something.

“This is a lot of work for a prank if it is one…” Akira mumbled before glancing around. “Where is everyone?” He wondered, getting Ryuji’s attention.

“Hey, You’re right we are the only people here it looks like…” The blond said as he glanced around. “There should be more people here, it is a school after all.” He said before he began to call for people.

Akira stayed quiet and glanced around soon spotting large guards coming their way. He nudged Ryuji, getting him to stop yelling before yelping when he saw the guards.

“T-Those are fake right?” The blond asked, backing up with Akira. Akira figured it was real seeing as he grew up with heroes and villains and he figured that this was the work of some villain. He shrugged and backed up and glanced back stopping once he saw that they were circled.

Kamoshida appeared wearing the same thing he was in the painting making Akira want to kill it with fire even more. He gagged a bit and looked away as he began to speak.

“And here I thought I was actually being invaded but no… It’s just lowly thieves…” Kamoshida said darkly as he glared at them.

Ryuji glared back and started yelling about this whole thing being dirty and gross. Akira said nothing and just listened to what the blond was saying and focusing on a way to escape this. There was no escape. He growled softly and glanced around seeing the guards get closer until Kamoshida ordered them to take the two to the dungeon. 

Akira and Ryuji squirmed and tried to get away from the guards with no luck. The next thing they knew they were in a cell in a dungeon knocked out.

Ryuji was the first one to wake up and he was trying to find a way out of the cell when Akira woke up with a small groan. The raven-haired male sat up and rubbed his head where a small lump was forming and sighed deeply knowing that he was going to have to put some ice on that later when he got home. He glanced around and spotted Ryuji shaking the bars.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a groggy voice as he slowly got out of bed still holding his head. He had a feeling he had a small concussion. 

“Trying to get out of here and call for Kamoshida!” Ryuji said, yelling louder for the volleyball coach. Akira cringed a bit at the yelling and covered his ears a bit as he glanced around the cell making sure that Ryuji didn’t miss anything like a way out.

As Akira was searching the guard showed back up with Kamoshida. Akira glanced at him and growled a bit at him with Ryuji. 

“Since you two broke into my castle the punishment will be… Execution!” Kamoshida laughed madly as the guards opened the door and started to come into the cell.

“What!” Ryuji said as the guards started to go for the blond male. Akira gasped and tried to get over to Ryuji to save him only to get thrown into a wall. Akira groaned and glanced at Ryuji seeing him starting to get cornered and beat up by Kamoshida. He felt useless. Like he did when he got arrested.

“Are you seriously just going to give up?” A voice spoke to Akira causing him to look up momentarily. “You can do something to help Ryuji but you choose to do nothing.” The voice said. Akira shook his head. He wanted to help but he couldn’t, he was too weak to do anything against these guys. “You can take them on… I will help you take them on if you want… you just need to awaken your power.” The voice said. “And accept my help… call my name and accept me as a part of you!” The voice yelled, getting Akira’s attention. Was this his quirk after so long of not having one? He had to accept it if it was.

Akira closed his eyes. “I accept you… Arsene!” He yelled looking down and once he looked back you a masquerade mask was on his face. He yelled in agony as he gripped the mask on his face and started to rip it off. Blood was getting everywhere but soon the mask was off and Arsene was right in front of Akira who had somehow changed clothes during this whole thing.

Ryuji and Kamoshida were in awe. Ryuji smirked a bit knowing that they now had the advantage in this situation while Kamoshida growled and ordered for the guards to kill Akira. Akira took care of the guard with no problem as Ryuji tackled Kamoshida to the ground knocking the keys away from him. Akira quickly grabbed them before grabbing Ryuji and darting out of the cell before locking Kamoshida in.

“Woah… Dude that was a close one.” Ryuji said as they made their way away from the cell. “Now… How do we get out of this nightmare of a place?” Ryuji asked looking around for any sign of an exit. “By the way dude, you were awesome back there!” He said, glancing back at Akira who was no in his school uniform again. “Gah! your clothes!” He said, causing Akira to look down at his outfit confused before blinking in shock before shrugging like it was nothing.

Ryuji blinked at him in awe. “How can you just shrug something like that off!?” He huffed out before hearing yelling from another cell. “Hey, you hear that? There might be someone else here!” Ryuji said before taking off to the cell he heard the yelling. Akira sighed deeply and quickly followed after the blond.

After a few minutes, they reach the cell where a cat… human… thing sat. Akira wasn’t fazed by it seeing as he met Nezu on multiple occasions and this was basically Nezu but as a cat. Ryuji on the other hand was startled by the talking cat beast.

“Hey, Calm down blondie or you will attract more guards!” The cat hissed at Ryuji. “Be more like Frizzy Hair here!” He hissed glaring a bit before glancing over the two of them. “Can you two let me out of here… I can help you find the exit if you do.” He said, looking at the two hopefully.

“I don’t know... should we trust this cat?” Ryuji said looking at Akira as the cat yelled that he wasn’t a cat.

“I am not a cat! I am Morgana!” The cat hissed glaring at Ryuji. “And you totally should trust me I never go back on promises!” He said.

Akira thought for a minute before nodding.”We should trust him.” He said, causing Ryuji to look at him confused. “We don’t know where we are and he seems to know more about this place than we do so it’s only the logical solution.”He said as he took the keys he had on him and let Morgana out of the cell.

Morgana hopped out of the cell and celebrated being free before looking at the two of them. “Frizzy hair is correct that I do know more about this place than you two… now come on before the guards show up.” He said before hopping away with Akira and Riku following close behind.

Akira stayed close to the wall making sure to stay as hidden as possible and it went well seeing as his clothes were dark. They went through the castle with no problems with Morgan teaching him how to fight though he already had basic knowledge of fighting thanks to his dad basically demanding that he needed to learn how to fight.

After a few fights and a lot of sneaking around the group made it to a storage room where a vent was. Akira figured this was going to be their way out.

“Alright! Here is the exit… you can use that vent to leave.”Morgana explained looking between Akira and Ryuji. “You guys go on ahead, I have to stay and figure some stuff out.” The cat added before making his way out of the room.

Akira watched him go before looking at the vent before glancing at Ryuji with a small smirk. “After you Ryuji.”He said, causing the blond to groan before climbing up the shelf and making his way through the vent back to the entrance. Akira followed close behind him not noticing that his close changed back to his uniform. He appeared on the other side of the vent and saw Ryuji looking at the castle again.

“Dude, this place is weird…” Ryuji mumbled as he looked at the castle again. “Even when Morgan tried to explain it, it didn't make sense.” He said with a groan before turning and looking back at Akira and gasped.”Dude! Your clothes changed back!” He said causing the raven-haired male to look down and blink a bit.

“Huh, guess they just do that… Maybe it’s part of my quirk or whatever happened back in the cell.”He hummed softly before shrugging a bit. ‘Oh well, Let’s just go I am tired and we are probably very late for school and it was supposed to be my first day.” Akira said, sighing knowing his dad was going to be pissed about this with Sojiro.

Ryuji blinked a bit before shrugging. “Maybe.”He said. He has a slight speed quirk that made his running a bit faster but it got messed up when Kamoshida broke his leg. He cringed a bit at Akira’s last comment. “Crap! You’re right, Come on let's get out of this creepy place.” He said walking to the entrance with Akira.

Akira and Ryuji left the palace and appeared in an alleyway. Akira sighed as he glanced around wondering how he was going to explain being late to his first day and decided to just say he got lost since Tokyo was big and he can say that he wasn’t really paying attention to the area yesterday. Ryuji rubbed his head and glanced around before he began to walk out of the alleyway with Akira following close behind him.

They didn’t get very far though when they were stopped by a pro hero. Akira recognized him as one of his Dad’s friends. It was Dagger Hart also known as Pro Hero Grizz, He was mostly known for rescue in forest settings but he is also known to patrol in cities every now and again.

Dagger’s quirk was Black bear, It gave him the power to morph into a black bear and talk to bears. He had pale skin, dark black eyes, Black emo-like hair, and a scar on his left eye. He was in the top 30 heroes next to the Wild Wild Pussy Cats and a few other small ones.

“And why aren’t you two in class?” Dagger said looking over the two before stopping on Akira and sighing. ”Akira…” He sighed tiredly. “You better have a good reason to skip class especially when you are on probation.”He said as his bear ears twitched.

Akira rubbed his neck a bit before shrugging. “I got lost… Tokyo is huge compared to home.” He said before looking at Ryuji who was staring at him in shock. “I ran into Ryuji since he was running late and since we go to the same school he decided to help me find the way.” Akira lied easily.

Dagger sighed deeply and rubbed his face before looking at them. “I won’t tell your dad about this cause you are correct this place is pretty big but you should get better at directions if you plan to be a hero.”He said with a small growl. “Now get to class, both of you.” He growled out causing Akira to nod before he began to drag Ryuji away from the pro to the direction of the school.

“Dude! What the hell was that?!” Ryuji asked as he looked at the other male in awe. “That was a pro hero and he knew your name! How are you not freaking out?” He asked quickly.

Akira sent him a look before shrugging a bit. “He is one of my dad’s friends.” He said not going into any more detail than that. He didn’t want to let Ryuji know that his dad was a pro hero seeing as he was underground and he really didn’t want more attention to be placed on him if it got out that his dad was a pro hero.

Ryuji groaned annoyed that he wasn’t getting more info than that before shrugging. He could just ask him more about that whole situation later after school. Speaking of school they were almost there and Ryuji was kinda nervous for Akira and that he would get in trouble but decided to not worry about it just yet as they reached the entrance and walked in.

Akira sighed knowing that he was about to get chewed out by his homeroom teacher but decided to suck it up and head to the staff room. This wasn’t going to be fun but it had to be done.


End file.
